Various systems are known that dispense fluids for purposes of inoculation. For example, such a system includes the Biological Point Detection System (JBPDS) as produced by General Dynamics Armament and Technical Products. Such an inoculation dispensing system typically dispenses the inoculation fluid using a set of needles. In operational use, such a system dispenses the inoculation fluid into an assay strip carrier card to determine the presence of biological agents.
As can be appreciated, it is very important that the appropriate volume of fluid being dispensed is accurately validated to ensure the proper operation of the biological detection system. To insure the appropriate volume of fluid is dispensed by the inoculation dispensing system, testing is conducted. Such testing includes the use of a test card that is inserted into the inoculation system in place of the operational assay strip carrier card, i.e., the test card is inserted for testing. The inoculation dispensing system dispenses inoculation into the test card, and the test card is removed. The volume of inoculation is then tested, i.e., how much inoculation did the inoculation dispensing system dispense.
However, the known test methods and other known test cards are lacking in the ability and ease by which this testing is performed. The invention addresses this need and others.